


If you were church (I'd get on my knees)

by AU_rubix_cube



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: (this time), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Curse AU, Pre-Earp curse, Robert's plaid suit, but it's just a fantasy, handjobs, when I say porn without plot I really do mean not a single shred of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_rubix_cube/pseuds/AU_rubix_cube
Summary: Doc tells Robert about a little fantasy he has...
Relationships: Doc Holliday/Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	If you were church (I'd get on my knees)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how church things work and I don't care either

"Tell me something nice." Robert whispered, quiet and soft and deceptively sweet with his pink tongue pressed against his teeth, his eyes sparkling even in the dark. 

"What would you like to-" Doc had to cut himself off with a sharp swallow as Robert swiped his thumb over the head of his dick, a little too dry but he liked that, he liked that edge, and he was getting wetter by the second- "ah… to hear about?"

"Tell me," Robert breathed, "What you think about when I'm not there, and you're touching yourself just like...  _ this _ . And it had better be me." He added. Doc chuckled, shuffled a little closer to him and threw a leg over his thighs so there was hardly any space between them, just enough for them to whisper and stroke each other in the hot, dark space between their bodies.

"It's always you." He promised, almost too quiet even at this distance, then raised his voice to the purr that he  _ knew _ got Robert hot under the collar. "But since you ask, there's a  _ particular _ little fantasy I think you'll like, my darlin', involving you, and myself, and my hands on you," he paused for effect, squeezing Robert's dick in time with his breath, "during Sunday mass."

Robert's eyes went wide. That was his pious little mouse, always so eager to defile himself for a hand on his cock. 

(Not just any hand, he reminded himself, with a ridiculous twinge of jealousy.  _ Mine _ .)

"Mmh… that sounds wonderful. Tell me." He whispered back, and let his eyes flutter shut. Doc kept his open to watch his face.

"Well, it is a beautiful Sunday mornin'. Sunlight is just pouring from the heavens, and I walk into church just as the service is beginning. There aren't many folks there- the front pews are full, but more'n half the back rows are completely empty, apart from the last one on my right-"

"Specific."

"Shhh. It's so the sunlight hits your face right. That's where you are, all prim and proper in that red plaid suit of yours-"

"I  _ knew  _ you liked- I'm being quiet, I'm being quiet!"

Doc stopped tickling him with his moustache.

" _ Yes _ , you  _ are.  _ You're being  _ good _ , the pastor is already speaking. So you look up at me when I sit beside you, and I can tell from the way you're looking that you know I'm here to make trouble, but you don't say a word. You sit there nice and quiet, and I sit down next to you. We listen for a bit, with our eyes front, and then I put my hand on your knee. At first I just…  _ pet _ your thigh a little. I do enjoy winding you up slow. Feeling you tensing when I move my hand up, relaxing when I move it down… and then I slide it all the way up and I rub against your inner thigh, and do you know what you do, Robert?"

"I spread my legs for you." Robert murmured, licking his lips, tilting his hips into Doc's hand, and Doc  _ growled  _ and picked up the pace of his strokes.

" _ That's right _ . You spread 'em for me. You don't even look at me, but I'm watching you, I can tell you want it. So you sit there and listen to the Lord's words and you let me rub you through your clothes, you let me grind my palm against your dick until you're rock-hard and  _ hot _ and stretching the fabric out-"

Robert whimpered and bucked against him, half-lidded blue eyes fixed on his with all that fiery passion he usually hid so well burning bright within them. Doc was panting in between his words, thrusting into Robert's hand to match their rhythms up.

"I am getting impatient, I want you in my hand. I don't bother with your belt, I just get your trousers open and pull your wet, swollen cock out. And you just  _ let _ me. In the house of God, in public, right by the  _ door _ , you let me pleasure you just as I please, you take it like a  _ good boy _ , Robert."

"Yes," Robert hissed, obligingly twisting his wrist just the way Doc liked, "yes, Henry-"

"Now the pastor tells everyone to put their heads down and pray," Doc rasped, "And everyone does, you and me too. You close your eyes, but I don't, 'cause I'm watching my hand on your gorgeous prick, watching you leak, all shiny and wet all over my fingers, darlin'. I stroke you real, real slow, 'cause you're dripping wet, and if I do it any faster they'll hear those little sticky sounds- but maybe, maybe I'm not careful enough." 

That wasn't in the fantasy originally, but oh, Robert seemed to like the idea, so Doc let his mouth run away with it. 

"Maybe they can all hear us anyway. Maybe they're all listening with bated breath. They're all pretending to pray, but every man in that room is squeezing his thighs together, picturing what I'm doing to you. Wishing it was their hands on your cock."

Robert was trembling, his thighs twitching.

"Don't  _ stop _ ,  _ John Henry _ -" he demanded.

"Are you getting close? You are, I can tell. Your legs always shake like that when you're ready to spill. I'm getting reckless, stroking you faster, I wanna feel you come, I'm gonna make you come, Robert-" he was getting there himself, his balls drawing up tight and his cock pulsing under Robert's ministrations, but he wrestled a little control back.

"And when, when everyone choruses "Amen" nice and loud, I make it nice and tight for you and you come for me, Robert, you  _ moan _ that word of praise for  _ me _ . You spend yourself over the back of the bench in front of you and I wring every. Last. Drop. Out of you. You're red in the face and sweating and shaking, and I don't  _ stop  _ until you're biting your lip trying not to  _ beg _ me to-"

" _ John Henry, _ " Robert moaned into his ear, lush, spit-slick lips against his skin, his come spurting hot and sticky over Doc's hand and his belly and the thin bedroll underneath them.

"Yeah, yeah, just like that, darlin', you feel so good, you like that, huh? You're so gorgeous, come for me, fuck,  _ just like that-" _

Robert let him babble for a moment longer before shutting him up with a kiss, batting Doc's hand away from his softening cock and gathering some of his own mess on his fingers before returning his full attention to Doc's pleasure.

__

"What about you?" He asked, his voice rough but  _ satisfied,  _ "If that isn't enough to get you off? What's next?"

__

"I- ah- fuck that's good, darlin', don't stop _don't_ _stop,_ I'll tell you- I- I do your trousers back up for you, even smooth the creases out a little, and then- before anyone can get up, before anyone can see, I just- I just take your wrist and I press your hand against my crotch and I just _hold_ you there and- and rub against you just a little and press your hand against my dick while I come in my trousers-"

__

"You are  _ filthy _ ." Robert scolded him.

__

Doc promptly moaned and clutched at him, holding him close as he was kissed through his orgasm. When he was done convulsing, Robert held his gaze, showed him his hand covered in glistening white seed. He licked it nice and clean before brushing Doc's hair back for him. 

Groaning, Doc pulled him down to flop across his chest, far too heavy and hot as a blanket. 

__

Absolutely perfect.

__

"I button up my coat so no one can see the stain," he said after a while, "and then I tip my hat to you, give you a wink, and walk out. I know you'll come looking for me."

__

Robert chuckled, his beard rough against Doc's neck. A sleepy, satisfied blanket.

"Don't you dare ever try that for real. Not because I don't like the idea," he reassured, kissing Doc's forehead before nipping his ear and whispering in the same tone that had started this: "But  _ because I'd let you _ ."


End file.
